Currently a researcher or information seeker usually use a search engine to get a list of compositions that potentially can provide an answer or assist the researcher to get a better understanding of her/his subject matter of interest and help the user in his/her challenge. As widely been experienced this exercise is not very efficient and take a lot of time and requires lots of skills for a researcher. The users still have to sift through countless pages to find out the answer. Moreover rankings of webpages can be manipulated by ordinary skilled search engine optimizers. Users still have to use search engines anyway since they do not have better instrument yet.
Therefore current search engine services are not sufficiently efficient for knowledge discoveries, and even sometimes are misleading for knowledge seekers and professional researchers as well as general public.